


Conflagration

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Games, M/M, Male Slash, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Wincest - Freeform, powers!boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, a bar, a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: energy at supernatural_100 on LJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to continue this story for a while and then I did a drabble meme last month where I took a pairing and three prompts and wrote 100 words on them. My awesome flistie blackrabbit42 gave me Sam/Dean, fireflies, tales, beginning and we were off with a look back at how this scenario got started.

The fireflies start following Dean when he’s sixteen. All tales have a beginning and Sam supposes that’s theirs.

They flit through sultry summer nights, Sam’s wide eyes reflecting bioluminescent flickers as he trails endlessly after his brother. When Sam is sixteen he can see the sparks Dean generates all on his own, glittering red-gold beneath his skin, reaching out, binding them together.

Sam strokes Dean’s flesh and static builds; skin tingling like a thunderhead on the horizon. When their bodies slip-slide urgently against each other, storms gather around them, deadly and exhilarating, torrential rain unable to douse their brilliant fire.


	2. Conflagration

The bar’s full and they’re working different areas but Sam never loses track of his brother- not even having to turn his head to follow Dean’s path through the crush of bodies. Dean is in Sam’s mind, filling all his senses, and Sam has to fight to keep his focus on the witness he’s innocently chatting up. When he finally looks, Dean’s right where Sam knew he would be, looking back. A current crackles along the path of their gaze and Sam’s amazed no one passing between them is electrocuted by it. He hopes their bed survives the coming conflagration.


	3. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning through the dark.

It’s late, the bar’s closing and Sam can _feel_ Dean pulsing at the edges of his mind. Dean’s been interviewing witnesses in his inimitable Dean style and his brother’s had enough. When Sam looks his way Dean smiles, detaches himself from the girl he’s been talking to, and heads out the door. Dean doesn’t go to the car and Sam’s grin is hot as he follows his brother outside for a game of hide and seek and fuck. Dean can’t hide, the connection buzzing between them guarantees that, and when Sam hunts him down they’ll flash lightning through the dark.


	4. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hide and seek.

Sam smiles as he moves silently through the night. The bar is far behind him now, only the moon lights his way as he follows Dean’s trail- a rope of red-gold sparks visible only to Sam. It undulates through the dark, and Sam can feel Dean’s heart pulsing- a low thrum, like a bass line through his veins.

Tall grasses brush Sam- Dean’s leading him through a meadow. Night insects still at Dean’s passing, though fireflies congregate around him, casting a golden glow. Dean follows the fireflies into a copse of trees and Sam follows Dean- game far from over.


	5. Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are a storm unto themselves.

Sam stills as he enters the dark clearing, his breath catching in his throat. A tiny stream gurgles through the trees and Dean’s lying naked in the moss on its bank, spread out and waiting, fireflies illuminating him like a spotlight. The warm breeze ruffling the trees blows gale force and thunder begins to rumble as Sam sheds his clothes.

Dean lets out a shuddering gasp as Sam enters him, moaning as his thrusts become wilder. Sparks fly as Sam’s hands trace Dean’s skin, becoming brighter and more colorful the harder Sam slams into his brother. The friction of skin on skin builds the electricity around them until light flares from the clearing. The currents streaking up from the ground meet those descending from the sky and the resulting thunderclap drowns out their screams as they climax.

Fireflies long gone, Dean still lights the clearing, like the aurora borealis is reflecting off his pale body. His eyes glitter as Sam’s lips trail over him, drinking in the power faintly thrumming beneath Dean’s skin. Sam holds his brother as the storm rages above them, but they’re a storm unto themselves and it doesn’t challenge them as they slumber beneath the trees.


End file.
